


Pumpkin Spice Kisses

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Matt just wants to kiss Frank, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Matt just really wants to kiss Frank, okay? Even if he has to mix up his holidays to do it.





	Pumpkin Spice Kisses

Thanks to the fact that Frank had chosen Frankenstein’s monster to dress up as, he has to worry even less about being recognized than usual. He wasn't all that surprised that face paint worked even better than a mask would've. But he doesn't wear a mask to do his night job, anyway, and he has no intention of starting now.

He also wasn’t surprised to see that Matt had decided to use his costume, with minimal effort, to make fun of the (completely true) rumors that he’s Daredevil. It’s Matt, so it’s pretty much a given, even Frank knows that.

However, there was one thing he was completely surprised to see.

“Listen, I get why you had this shindig at your place since it’s so big. But, mistletoe is for Christmas, Red,” Frank points out.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, it’s tradition,” Matt said.

“Yeah, for Christmas.” Frank really felt this was important to reiterate, all things considered.

“You’re not being very festive, Frank,” Matt said, pouting.

“It’s Halloween.” Frank’s tone was as deadpan as he could manage to make it.

Matt just grins.

Frank finally just sighs and leans down to kiss him. He wasn’t expecting for Matt to wrap his arms around his shoulders, or for one of Matt’s hand to find its way into his hair where he’d let it grow just a little further at the top, but it wasn’t an altogether unpleasant experience if he did say so himself.

Neither of them were expecting somebody to take a picture right at that moment, but that’s exactly what happened.


End file.
